


Everywhere You Look

by FalCatrecon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, mmmm pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: Full House Theme Song for @idabbleincrazy’s challengeCooking prompt for @sabrielcc----------“But why though?”Sam brandished his spatula at Gabriel. “Because you’re low on grace. Just deal with it and help mix the next set of batter.”Gabriel huffed a sigh dramatically, but continued to follow the written recipe. He honestly knew why he couldn’t just whip up breakfast himself, but it would still be so much easier than this. Especially cooking for the whole bunker as it was.





	Everywhere You Look

“But why though?”

Sam brandished his spatula at Gabriel. “Because you’re low on grace. Just deal with it and help mix the next set of batter.”

Gabriel huffed a sigh dramatically, but continued to follow the written recipe. He honestly knew why he couldn’t just whip up breakfast himself, but it would still be so much easier than this. Especially cooking for the whole bunker as it was. Aside from the permanent residents that were the five of them, they had a couple of visitors join them last night. Most everyone was still asleep, though Gabriel was sure Castiel and Jack were somewhere. Sam, for some unfathomable reason, refused to sleep more than a couple of hours. While he said it was because there was too much to do, Gabriel was starting to suspect it was the same reason _he_ had trouble with what little sleep he needed too.

Regardless, that meant the two who knew the best about food and were awake were the ones in the kitchen cooking. Not that Gabriel really knew cooking all that well, just food in general. Hence the recipe and being Sam’s helper. He stirred the batter, blending out the mix as best he could while he watched Sam flip the pancakes and mind the bacon. He set the mix down next to the pan, ready for the next set of pancakes. He didn’t really understand why he was taking so much time to help these people. “Honestly though, why? Why do you get up so early, make food, stretch yourself so thin for people you barely know?”

Sam paused between pancakes, letting the pan sit empty for a moment. “You know the greater good spiel, but also…” He turned to look down at Gabriel. “Bobby was a godsend. We were bouncing around so much, lost and all alone, it was nice to have a light to come home.”

Gabriel snorted. “Was that Full House? Are you quoting daytime TV at me?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Sure. But the point was we had a place to watch that. To quote Bobby himself, ‘Family don’t end in blood.’” He tilted his head towards the doorway and the rest of the bunker. “Other hunters start becoming like cousins, nieces and nephews. Some get even closer like kids and siblings.” He smile faded. “We’ve lost so many at this point, I like to keep ahold of what I can.”

“Hey.” Gabriel opened his arms in offering. Sam quirked a smile but took the offered hug, glad at least for the sentiment. They stood a moment like that, both a bit reluctant to let go.

Gabriel was the first to pull back and gestured for him to lean down closer. Sam did out of curiosity. Reaching up, Gabriel trapped his lips softly in a kiss. He let go with a grin. “I refuse to be considered a ‘brother’ like yours is doing to mine.” He leaned back against the counter, giving Sam a considering look. “Do with that what you will.”

Sam blinked a long moment before letting out a sudden laugh. “Yeah, okay.” His smile refused to fade as he poured the next pancake out. “While I’m doing that, could you pre-mix the eggs for scrambled eggs? Ten should do.”

Pouting slightly, Gabriel dug in the fridge for the eggs. It wasn’t a no, but he’d been hoping for a better reaction than that. He cracked the eggs together into a bowl, making sure to break the yolks up as he stirred. He pouted mightily downward, starting to worry slightly. Sure he could play it off as a joke, but he’d been kind of serious. He finally had decided to make a move. Had he done it right? It was Sam after all, so maybe he thought it was actually just a joke or something.

Sam let him frown, taking his moment of distraction to dig around in the cabinet and fridge for the chocolate chips and sauce. The last couple of pancakes he made were very much chocolate chocolate chips, and he snagged the whipped cream can for the finishing touch.

Gabriel’s attention was immediately brought back to Sam at the sharp whoosh of the whipped cream container. Sam carefully took the bowl of eggs away as he replaced it with a hot stack of pancakes topped with the cream. “You always ate chocolate, never _just_ sugar.” Grinning, Sam offered a fork. “I forgot how cute you are when you’re upset.” He couldn’t help the grin becoming wry. “To be fair, I was kind of angry at the time.”

Gabriel took the fork almost reverently. Really, to be honest with himself, he hadn’t thought he had a chance. He certainly had screwed over the brothers many times over, and never in a fun way. Well, not fun for them anyway. But here Sam was, giving him chocolate pancakes, having noticed his preferred sugar while hidden. And calling him _cute_. He grinned as he took a bite. “Can I request a dessert?” He waggled his eyebrows.

That earned him another laugh as Sam turned to work on the eggs in the now empty pan. “Lets start with my brother not killing you first.” He shifted a bit, self conscious now that he knew Gabriel was probably staring at his ass as he cooked. “Though we can discuss ...dessert later.” He was thankful he was facing forward, feeling a faint blush cross his face. He wasn’t used to this sort of flirting. Sure he’d picked up plenty of people in his time, but not with the whole long term thing in mind.

Nibbling on another bite, Gabriel smiled to himself. He hmmmed his appreciation of the food around another bite. They were really good. As Sam moved on to setting up the bacon, he set his fork down consideringly. “You know… You were always a sort of light.” He smiled softly at Sam when he turned around curiously. “Even the second time I met you I tried to help.” He winced. “Badly. But I didn’t really understand at the time. Now…” He shrugged, his grin returning. “I think you’re stuck with me.”

Sam waved the spatula as he turned back around to the bacon that was merrily sizzling. “There’s a place of somebody needs you.”

Gabriel snorted in laughter as he tried to eat another bite. “What, there’s a heart and a hand to hold onto?”

“You get it.” Sam flipped the bacon, watching the grease pop with a smile. “I’m not going anywhere either.” As he transferred the bacon to a plate, a vague grumble that sounded a little like ‘morning’ came from the entrance.

Dean wandered his way to the coffee pot, poking at it until it started to brew. Sam stepped around him as he headed to the cabinet for a cup, placing the last of the breakfast foods on the counter. They were ignored until Dean had at least a couple of sips of coffee. His eyes narrowed at the plate in front of Gabriel. “Where’d you get those?”

Gabriel grinned as he took a large bite this time. “Your brother.”

Dean pinned Sam with a long stare, who just shrugged in reply and offered a plate. “I made breakfast for everyone.”

“Yeah, I see that.” He took the plate and began to pile it with things from the counter. The stare moved back to Gabriel as he sunk into a seat at the table. “Don’t care what you are, if you hurt him you’re dead.” He shoved a whole piece of bacon into his mouth grumpily. “Again.”

Gabriel couldn’t help the snort in laughter, and waved at Dean apologetically. “Message received. Eat.” He winked over at Sam once Dean was sufficiently distracted. “There’s first. Is it later yet?”


End file.
